Cat's Eye
Cat's Eye is an former member of the Pink Diamond Court before joining the Rebellion with Rose Quartz to help save all the feline animals on Earth. She is a true warrior who fights with primal instinct. 'Appearance' Cat's Eye had the appearance of a young woman around the age of 17. She looks more human with regular peach skin and having the structure of a teenager, except she has 3 pair of whisker across her cheek, her iris and pupil are feline-based, her hair are wild lime-yellow and she wears an elbow-length body suit with two shades of brown and a hoodie. She has a yellow star on the torso, a Cat's Eye gemstone on her right hand. After she regenerated, the light brown is now white, gain yellow streak on the bottom of her shirt; and her bodysuit is now knee-lengthen. Her boots are now low-heel shoes with yellow soles, and grew a long dirty yellow tail with a star on the tip. 'Gem' Cat's Eye gem is a dark brown Cat's Eye gemstone with a grey line in the middle. Steven 10 - cat's eye's gem.JPG 'Personality' Cat's Eye is a wild and primal gem, she act's and sounds like a cat. She is always in a goofy and happy mood and always takes everything as a joke. she has many feline personality's, like meowing or even licking people's faces. She is hyper energetic and is hard to calm down, her energy being so unpredictable and extreme. she also act's sassy and seductive with certain members of her closest friends, like connie, pearl and steven. She is very aggressive and tends to lose control as shown when she was angered of Amethyst's jokes of her taking a swimming lesson or when she was dragged underwater by the Krakken. 'History' While Cat's Eye was under pink diamond's command, she was in charge of a team of gems stationed in China, where Cat's Eye saw many different animals and cats, which only made her animal attitude grow. When she found out that earth was going to be changed into a gem controlled planet and all the organic life was going to parish, she immediately rebelled and joined Rose Quartz rebellion. Sometime during the war, Cat's Eye was puffed and bobbled by pearl, who kept her gem inside of her own and lied about what happened to Cat's Eye. 'Powers And Abilities' Cat's Eye has enhanced reflexes and strength, being able to jump from tree to tree and even punch a hole in a truck. Garnet said that cat's eye is as strong as a fully grown tiger and is as fun and loving as a little kitten. She can talk to animals and even sense when an animal is in danger, as she could talk to lion and even communicate with razorfang. cat's eye has enhance hearing and smelling, making her able to hunt down gems and humans with great speed and primal energy. she has sharp claws and razor sharp fangs. As shown in "Cheeseburger Backpack", Cat's Eye can alter her body to become a mermaid creature, dubbed "Catfish Mode" that grants her aquatic mobility and underwater breathing. However, she wasn't sure how did she do it. It is possible she can take any forms that are related to feline family. After regenerating, she gain a prehensile tail. Cat's Eye has nocturnal vision. 'Feline Forms' Cat's Eye as the ability to transform between different types of feline forms, each with it's own use. *Catfish Form - A form that gives Cat's Eye aquatic powers. Steven 10 - cat's eye catfish form.JPG|Catfish 'Equipment' Her gem weapon is a pair of tiger clawed brass knuckles called Cat Claws. After regenerating, the Cat Claws gain black/yellow color texture and the claws becomes serrated version. She can joint her weapons together to construct it into a chainsaw sword. 'Special Attacks' *'Feline Slasher: '''Cat's Eye swung her Cat Claw and produced multiple mirage of blades, meant to confuse the opponents and forced them to make the wrong move, thus causing them to be struck by the real blade. 'Combo Attacks' *'Gem Combo: Spiral Flame Twister:' A Gem Combo of Cat's Eye and Amethyst. Cat's Eye placed herself on Amethyst's head with her hands gripped on the sides then Amethyst ignited her whips in flames and finally, they start spinning in place, creating a flaming twister that produced a very tremendous heat. 'Weaknesses' Her primal instincts are sometimes uncontrollable, and can cause her to make mistakes in battle and not think before acting. She hates water, which may be from her feline nature. Cat's Eye will lost her sense of self if she goes berserk. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Steven Universe' Cat's Eye is a sister figure to Steven like Pearl and Amethyst and she always enjoys playing games, pranks or sparing together. She also sees Steven as a source of information around Connie and she always ask him questions about Connie. 'Trix The Omnitrix' Like the others, Cat's Eye enjoys Trix's company and treats him more then just a machine. 'Garnet' Like everyone else, Cat's Eye greatly respects Garnet but she sometime gets disobedient with her due of her energetic behavior and primal senses. Garnet always gets annoyed with her but learns to tolerant her. 'Amethyst' Cat's Eye and Amethyst are like prank team duo and always enjoys pulling pranks. However, Cat's Eye dislikes Amethyst when she poke fun of her aquaphobia. 'Pearl' Cat's Eye may not show it but she's very angry at Pearl for sealing her away for quite long time until Rose ordered Pearl to release Cat once they're hiding on Earth. Cat's Eye likes to pull prank on Pearl to get back at her. 'Rose Quartz' Cat's Eye deeply admired Rose for her belief and is one of few Gems who knew she's not the one who shattered Pink. Cat's Eye was sad when Rose gave up her body but she now vow to keep Steven's dream alive. 'Greg Universe' Cat's Eye respects and care for Greg. She enjoys seeing Greg and Steven together and hate it when Pearl treat him bad. 'Connie' Cat's Eye has a strong crush on Connie for sometime. Connie often play with her every time and they called each other cute nicknames. Cat's Eye wants to know more about her and desire to be her pet forever. 'Dr. Animo' Cat's Eye greatly hates Animo for his sick experiments on animals, especially feline. 'Trivia' *Cat's Eye was the very first OC Gem character Semir10000 created. *Cat's Eye was originally a Gem Request from a friend of Semir10000 on Deviant Art. *Cat's Eye was originally going to be colored pink and has a sweet girl personality, but was later changed when redrawn for ''Steven 10. *Omega King X10's opinions on Cat's Eye: "Cat's Eye is a very nice example of different type of gemstones that takes its name literal, such as her gemstone. I originally thought the gemstone will be on her eye like it's namesake, ha ha. Cat's Eye may be a genetic Neko Girl but when I wrote her based on Semir10000's description, she's a very fun gal to hang around with." Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Female Category:Gems Category:Female Gems Category:Regenerated Gems